A Sunny Day Hidden
by Airachnid-Femme
Summary: They took him. Locked him away. Froze him. I don't know why they took him, why they did it, why they wanted to. Why they took my brother. My designation is SunStreaker. I am a Kaon pit fighter. I love femmes, painting, and keeping myself clean. And this is my story.


A Sunny Day Hidden

SunStreaker's POV

They took him. Locked him away. Froze him.

I don't know why they took him, why they did it, why they wanted to.

Why they took my brother.

My designation is SunStreaker. I am a Kaon pit fighter. I love femmes, painting, and keeping myself clean.

And this is my story.

* * *

I brushed some dirt off of my shoulder, exiting the medical bay. I had gotten some minor joint damage in the last fight I had had, landing me there.

After some cleaning up, I was planning on hitting up some clubs, maybe snatching a femme or two for myself.

This was my life. Pitiful to some, wanted after by others.

I fought by day and slept with anywhere from one to five femmes at night. I never wanted this life, but I was stuck with it after my brother was put in stasis.

I still remember the day as clear as if it had happened yesterday.

We had just reached our adult frames, not even a few cycles into them, when they took us to a laboratory…

"_Perfect, now just move your arm… No, think about moving it," one of the scientists said to me, adjusting a few cables attached to SideSwipe's helm. _

_I thought. I thought so hard; I believed my processor would short-circuit. Until… SideSwipe's arm moved. _

_This was what they were having us do. One of us would think about an action, but use the other's frame to complete the task. Both of our processors were connected, his motor functions to my thought functions. _

_It was the life we had known ever since onlinement and abandonment by our creators. Scientists paid thousands of credits to see Cybertron's only living spilt-spark twins. The two living bots who could control each other. _

_We were monsters, creatures, specimens to be picked apart. No one wanted us except for experiments. _

_I growled when they unlatched my twin, pulling his limp frame into their horrid arms. I was left, alone, while they stole him away. _

"_Sssssssssssss-unnnny…." He tried to speak, only hisses coming. _

"_It is okay SideSwipe, I'll be there when you wake up," he said, mimicking calmness that I did not feel. "I'll be there, I promise."_

_All I got in return was a flicker of hope in his optics before he passed out. _

"_Get subject 1 to the stasis chamber," the leader ordered in a firm tone, no arguments to be given. "Lock it in the 100 vorn pod."_

"_What? No!" I yelled and struggled against my restraints, fighting to get to him. "Let him go! You can't!"_

_He narrowed his orange optics, glaring them into my very spark. "Throw it out, into the streets. It'll die soon enough. It's not one that will succumb to our demands."_

_They pulled the cables off of my scowling faceplates and pounding helm. I was terrified for hi. They would lock him, I knew it. _

_Once cable free, they wheeled the angled berth out into the hall. I spotted my twin through thick glass, his red frame being cuffed into place. I called for him, but he was out cold. The closed the pod, and activated it. I howled. _

_It hurt. _

_It hurt so bad. _

_They unlatched me and threw me into the streets, letting my tumble into a pile of empty energon cubes, scrap metal, and bits of armor. My spark ached, and all I could do, was curl up and cry before drifting into a deeply troubled recharge._

I shuddered, wiping the polish down my frame. Since that day, I never let anyone call me Sunny. I never trusted anyone. I never did anything a normal did because I _couldn't. _

After recharging, I knew what I needed to do next.

_I woke up, unfocused optics struggling to find their mark. Once my vision was clear, I stood up shakily. I needed energon, now. My levels were down to 67% percent. _

_I had about a quarter orn to get some before I would lock down. _

_I stumbled out of the alleyways, and right into a larger brute mech. He scowled and unsheathed a blade, putting it against my throat. _

"_Whatch where you're going mechling," he growled, the scent of high grade deadly on his breath. "Or you'll not be able to see where you are."_

_I nodded a bit, my optics dimming. "Y-Yes sir. My apologies, s-sir," I breathed softly, not wanting to upset him further. _

_He released me with another growl. "Run."_

_I nodded and ran. _

_Half a joor of running later, I stopped to lean against a wall. Panting and looking around, I found a newshop with cheaply cleaned energon in the front window. _

_I went in and went to the counter. _

"_Excuse me, where am I?" I questioned to the femme scrubbing at the grime covered glass over multi colored candies, news-pads, and a few cubes. _

_She looked at me, studying my frame up and down. "Not from here, are ya. Yer in Kaon. What's an innocent mech like ya doing here?"_

"_I'm just… lost, ma'am," I replied quietly. _

"_Got any credits on ya?" she leaned in close to me, enough that I could feel her vents on my faceplates. She seemed more concerned than wanting to steal, so I shook my helm no. _

_She reached into the case, grabbing a small cube. Pressing it into my servos, she whispered, "It's not much, mech, but maybe it'll help ya out. Good luck."_

"_Thank you," I spoke before putting it into my subspace with a small bow. I ran out of the shop and back onto the filthy streets. _

_I spotted a nice bench near a turbo station, so I sat and took the cube back out. I examined it for a moment, just to get my mind off of my brother. _

_It was a cube, of course, but the color was a bit faded. At a sniff of it, it told me it was mid grade, much higher than I was used to. A thin crack spread along the side, maybe where it was dropped once, but the dried liquid kept it sealed. _

_I closed my optics and took a small sip. _

_Warmth crept down my throat, blooming in my tanks. Anther sip, another burst. _

_Sip._

_Burst._

_Sip._

_Burst._

_Guzzle._

_Fire. _

_I coughed a bit, slowing my pace back down to a sip. I soon finished the cube off and curled up there on the bench. A few femmes and mechs passed by, but I heeded no mind._

_I curled into a miserable ball of pathetic, dingy, yellow armor. My thoughts went one last time to my brother, before I was fast asleep._

* * *

**Please review if you thought it was any good! No flames if you can, or Sunny might get burned.  
**


End file.
